


I'm a damsel- I'm in distress- I can handle this.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of past sexual assault, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Literal Sleeping Together, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Origins." Wanda reveals the events that led to her using her powers for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a damsel- I'm in distress- I can handle this.

It's only when they're safely settled in Magneto's mansion, in a shared room with a lovely large bed (because no one dares to try to take her from his arms) that he dares to broach the subject.  
"What happened? I left you, you were getting dressed. I went to the bazaar, and then- I saw flames on the horizon, and smelled smoke. I felt like even if I was at your side in the merest fraction of an instant it would have taken me far, far too long. What happened between then and when I came back?"  
She chews the edge of her lip, a mannerism that he shares. "He came up to me as I was undressing. The man who lived in the house."  
She turns away and begins to brush her hair; it shines under the electric light. The organza-topped bedspread shifts under her weight.  
"You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to. If it would make you feel better, we can just turn off the light and go to bed."  
"He grabbed my towel," she said slowly, laying the brush down.  
"Told me I'd bewitched him. With my body. If I wanted to stay, I needed to make good on the promises I was offering with my tempting flesh.  
I said I didn't want to do anything, and he came at me anyway.  
Then he came at me and I threw up my hands to stop him and-"  
She turned to him, her dark eyes glittering.  
"It was beautiful, Pietro. I felt so strong. Like I could control the world, the universe. Everything. I wasn't thinking... I made the lantern fall over, and I made the fire spread. I watched him burn, and then I just walked out. And the fire couldn't hurt me, because it didn't know how. I couldn't burn.  
Then it just.. I couldn't hold onto it. I think my talent needs practice, just like yours."  
Her story has hurt him deeply; knotted up with panic, he feels like he can hardly breathe.  
"If I'd known he was going to hurt you-"  
He collapses onto the bed, his whole body tense, and shakes his head vehemently. "I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I should have stayed."  
"It's all right, Pietro. We didn't know. And it was for the best, wasn't it? This place is like a palace."  
"You could have been hurt," he insists, his mind clearly stuck on the idea. He'll worry himself into a frenzy if he gets the chance.  
She curls up to him and rests a hand on his chest. This close, he feels like her reflection: same distinct nose, same sharp cheekbones. Same full, soft lips.  
"We're stronger now, stronger together, and we'll help him build a new world. No one will hurt us again, Pietro, I swear to you."  
She's the only one with this power over her brother, the ability to soothe and slow his racing heart.  
Pride runs through her thoughts like a river of light. She may not be as possessive of her brother as she is of her- but inwardly, the knowledge that he's all hers makes her glow.  
She continues to speak to him in gentle, mesmerizing tones.  
"We're safe now- we have a home- we have a cause- and you have me-"  
"My beloved sister," he murmurs at last, a shuddering release, and leans his head against her own.  
"You will be peaceful now, Pietro," she says playfully, wriggling up to kiss his forehead, his silver hair. He warms her neckline with each breath.  
"And we shall sleep-" she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close- "and in the morning we will train and grow very strong and no one will dare to touch us ever again."  
Soft hair brushes against her when he nods. "And I'll kill anyone who touches you," he said, a yawn tinging the last few words.  
She pulls the blanket over them both. "I know you will."  
Then she reaches up to turn out the light.


End file.
